staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
23 Września 2007
TVP 1 05:50 Warto kochać - odc. 77; serial TVP 06:35 Był taki dzień - 23 września; felieton 06:40 Wyścig aż do zwycięstwa kraj prod.Jordania (2004) 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 08:00 Kadra 2012; magazyn 08:15 Kocham muzykę - Peter i skrzypce odc. 2; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1998) 08:25 Domisie - Takie małe; program dla dzieci 09:00 Teleranek - magazyn 09:25 Wszystkie psy idą do Nieba (All Dogs go to Heaven); film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Irlandia (1989) 10:55 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Polskie jabłka 11:25 Tydzień 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Opole 2007 na bis - Laureaci; koncert 13:35 Jedynka w sadach; program poradnikowy 13:50 Pod piracką banderą; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1952) 15:15 Jedynka w sadach; program poradnikowy 15:30 Lekkoatletyka - Finał Grand Prix - Stuttgart 16:40 Jedynka w sadach; program poradnikowy 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne ; teleturniej 18:15 Szkoda gadać; program rozrywkowy 18:45 28. Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Krzysztof Tyniec, Kabaret Słuchajcie; widowisko rozrywkowe 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Lodobrody, odc 27; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 4/13 - txt str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:15 Zakochana Jedynka - Świat Harmony, cz. 2; film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy, Singapur (2005) 23:00 Uczta kinomana - Elling - txt str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Norwegia (2001) 00:30 Kinematograf; magazyn 01:00 Kolekcja kinomana - Człowiek, który zabił Liberty Valance'a; western kraj prod.USA (1962) 03:00 John Eliot Gardiner na Festiwalu Wratislavia Cantans 2007 - Kantaty Rodziny Bachów cz.1; koncert 03:55 Był taki dzień - 23 września; felieton 04:00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:20 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 05:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 879 Przedślubne intrygi; telenowela TVP 05:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 880 Zaręczyny w centrum świata; telenowela TVP 06:25 M jak miłość - odc. 515; serial TVP 07:15 M jak miłość - odc. 516; serial TVP 08:05 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 18; serial dokumentalny TVP 08:30 Z Dwójką bezpieczniej 08:40 Zacisze gwiazd - (17) Ewa Złotowska i Marek Frąckowiak 09:10 Prywatne życie surykatek seria I - Życie toczy się dalej-odc.13; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 09:35 300 razy Na dobre i na złe - cz. 1; cykl reportaży 09:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Gdzieś w Afryce - txt str. 777; cykl reportaży 10:20 Miesiąc z National Geographic - Mistrz kamuflażu (Vanishing Dragon); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 11:20 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Bolesławiecki smak 11:55 Gwiazdy w południe - Szarada (Charade); komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.USA (1963) 13:45 300 razy Na dobre i na złe - cz. 2; cykl reportaży 14:00 Familiada - txt str. 777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 881 Co się stało na weselu; telenowela TVP 15:05 Szansa na Sukces - To już 15 lat (2) 16:00 300 razy Na dobre i na złe - cz. 3; cykl reportaży 16:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 300 Miłość o zmierzchu; serial TVP 17:05 300 razy Na dobre i na złe - cz. 4; cykl reportaży 17:20 Siatkówka Kobiet - Mistrzostwa Europy: Bułgaria - Polska 19:05 Hity na czasie - Zielona Góra 2007; program muzyczny 19:50 300 razy Na dobre i na złe - cz. 5; cykl reportaży 20:05 Duże dzieci - (75); talk-show 21:00 Wieczór z Bondem - Zabójczy widok - txt str. 777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1985) 23:15 Panorama 23:35 Pogoda 23:39 Sport Telegram 23:45 EUROexpress; magazyn 23:50 Grzechy po polsku - (2) Agresja; program Kamili Dreckiej 00:40 Dom na granicy ; film dokumentalny 01:35 Kumple; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Norwegia (2003) 03:15 Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny 04:15 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Regionalna 06:27 SpełniONA w biznesie; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:41 Niezłomni; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:51 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:04 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:41 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:42 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:01 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:49 Pogoda; STEREO 09:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:00 Kuchnia nie tylko polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda; STEREO 10:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:01 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:48 Pogoda; STEREO 11:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:01 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:37 Pogoda; STEREO 12:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:46 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:51 Półkowniki - Robotnicy 80', cz. IV; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:42 Pogoda; STEREO 13:46 Wioślarstwo - Mistrzostwa Europy - Poznań; STEREO 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:37 Pogoda; STEREO 14:40 II liga piłki nożnej - Piast Gliwice - Arka Gdynia; transmisja; STEREO 15:29 Wioślarstwo - Mistrzostwa Europy - Poznań; STEREO 15:39 II liga piłki nożnej - Piast Gliwice - Arka Gdynia; transmisja; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Cała naprzód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:58 Pogoda; STEREO 23:04 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 00:01 Kuchnia nie tylko polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:31 Droga do EURO 2012; magazyn; STEREO 00:31 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:58 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:32 Kurier; STEREO 01:57 Pogoda; STEREO 02:26 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:10 Klan - odc. 1292; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Klan - odc. 1293; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Klan - odc. 1294; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Klan - odc. 1295; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Klan - odc. 1296; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 M jak miłość - odc. 497; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Ziarno ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Bukolandia - Turydlaki odc. 2; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Podróżnik - Bonga Afryka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 868* - Lekcja wymowy; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Zacisze gwiazd - (21) Sylwester Maciejewski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański; STEREO 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. św. Ignacego w Gdańsku - Starych Szkotach; STEREO 14:00 Bulionerzy - odc. 39 - Pracoholik; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Bulionerzy - odc. 40 - Odchudzanie; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Pokój Saren - Piano; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Moja Moskwa; film dokumentalny; reż.:Piotr Morawski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Zaproszenie - Brama do średniowiecza; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Relacja z XV Międzynarodowych Targów Turystycznych (relacja III); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Szansa na Sukces - Szymon Wydra i Carpe Diem; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 498; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Noddy - odc. 46 - W górze nad miastem; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 1/13 - Dolby Digital 5.1; serial sensacyjny TVP; reż.:Adek Drabński; wyk.:Paweł Małaszyński, Jan Frycz, Borys Szyc, Paweł Deląg, Piotr Grabowski, Karolina Gruszka, Anna Dereszowska, Cezary Żak, Jan Wieczorkowski, Marcin Dorociński; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (3); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:45 Serwis TV - /3/; program satyryczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Czas dla kibica - Międzynarodowy Mityng Lekkoatletyczny Pedro's Cup; STEREO 24:00 M jak miłość - odc. 498; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Ziarno; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy - odc. 46 - W górze nad miastem; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 01:55 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 1/13 - dolby digital 5.1; serial sensacyjny TVP; reż.:Adek Drabński; wyk.:Paweł Małaszyński, Jan Frycz, Borys Szyc, Paweł Deląg, Piotr Grabowski, Karolina Gruszka, Anna Dereszowska, Cezary Żak, Jan Wieczorkowski, Marcin Dorociński; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Zaproszenie - Brama do średniowiecza; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Bulionerzy - odc. 39 - Pracoholik; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Bulionerzy - odc. 40 - Odchudzanie; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 868* - Lekcja wymowy; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Frederic Danielczak ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:30 Moja Moskwa; film dokumentalny; reż.:Piotr Morawski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych Polsat 05:00 Music Spot - program muzyczny 06:00 Pierwsza miłość (502) - serial obyczajowy 06:40 Pierwsza miłość (503) - serial obyczajowy 07:15 Sonic X - serial animowany 08:15 Power Rangers - serial przygodowy 09:45 Dotyk anioła (52) - serial obyczajowy 10:45 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza - ciąg dalszy - film obyczajowy 13:15 Magiczne buty - film familijny 15:40 Ekipa (3): Dług i atak - serial political fiction 16:45 Świat według Kiepskich (28): Gość w dom - nie ma kołaczy - serial komediowy 17:15 Świat według Kiepskich (29): Złote kierpce - serial komediowy 17:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus (262): Mistrzowski gambit - serial komediowy 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Daleko od noszy (127): Ranny ptaszek - serial komediowy 20:00 Skazany na śmierć (27) - serial sensacyjny 21:00 Skazany na śmierć (28) - serial sensacyjny 21:55 Studio LOTTO 22:00 Gotowe na wszystko (48) - serial obyczajowy 23:00 Gotowe na wszystko (49) - serial obyczajowy 00:00 Magazyn sportowy 02:00 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 03:00 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 04:30 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 04:45 Music Spot - program muzyczny TVN 05:55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06:15 Telesklep 08:00 Niania: Moje perły - serial komediowy 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10:55 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11:45 Niania - serial komediowy 12:20 Flintstonowie - komedia 14:20 Studio Złote Tarasy - magazyn 17:30 Superniania - reality show 18:30 Hela w opałach: Andrzejki - serial komediowy 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Pogoda 19:35 Sport - program informacyjny 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 22:05 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 23:05 Trzy po trzy - numery z kwatery - serial komediowy 23:35 Orange Ekstraklasa - magazyn ligi polskiej 00:50 Tik-tak - film sensacyjny 02:45 Telesklep 03:05 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVN 7 05:05 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 05:35 Telesklep 07:35 Na osi - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:05 Wyścig po kasę 09:10 Nie ma sprawy - serial komediowy 10:10 Patrol - serial sensacyjny 11:10 Krąg miłości - serial obyczajowy 12:15 Rocky i Łoś Superktoś - komedia przygodowa 14:05 Nie ma jak u teściów - serial komediowy 14:35 Nie ma jak u teściów - serial komediowy 15:05 Kochane kłopoty - serial obyczajowy 16:05 Na powierzchni - serial science fiction 17:05 Jeszcze bardziej zgryźliwi tetrycy - komedia 19:10 Bombonierka - program rozrywkowy 20:10 Nieuchwytny cel - film sensacyjny 22:10 Międzynarodowy Turniej Tańca Cin&Cin Polish Cup 23:10 W mroku dnia - film sensacyjny 01:10 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny TV 4 05:50 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 06:10 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 06:35 VIP - London Calling - program kulturalny 07:00 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 08:15 Powrót Arabeli - serial familijny 09:00 Dzieciaki z wyspy skarbów. Potwór z wyspy skarbów - film familijny 10:50 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 11:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 12:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn 13:00 Roswell - serial science fiction 14:00 VIP - London Calling - program kulturalny 14:30 Cienka niebieska linia - serial komediowy 15:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Memoriał Zdzisława Ambroziaka 17:00 Big Brother 4.1 - omnibus - reality show 18:00 Chcę być piękna - reality show 19:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Big Brother 4.1 - ring - reality show 21:00 Sex FM - serial komediowy 21:30 Big Brother 4.1 - ring - wyniki - reality show 22:00 Sex FM - serial komediowy 22:35 Włatcy móch - serial animowany dla dorosłych 23:05 Czułe dranie - tragicznie satyryczny magazyn rozrywkowy 00:00 Czułe dranie - tragicznie satyryczny magazyn rozrywkowy 00:55 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 01:35 VIP - London Calling - program kulturalny 02:00 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 02:25 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 02:45 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 03:10 Rozmówki polsko-polskie - talk-show 04:00 Zakończenie programu Tele 5 06:35 Australijski patrol - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Pogoda 07:05 Telezakupy 09:20 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki - program sportowy 09:50 Jeździec srebrnej szabli - serial animowany 10:15 Jeździec srebrnej szabli - serial animowany 10:40 Pogoda 10:50 Przygody Hucka Finna - serial przygodowy 11:55 Buon Appetito! - magazyn kulinarny 12:50 Akwanauci - serial dokumentalny 13:20 Biały słoń - film przygodowy 15:15 Plusy dodatnie, plusy ujemne - program publicystyczny 16:10 Pogoda 16:20 Schody do nieba - film obyczajowy 18:00 Aniołki. Dar niebios - komedia sensacyjna 19:55 Pogoda 20:00 Eks - thriller 21:55 Pogoda 22:05 Pręgierz - program publicystyczny 23:00 Najgorszy seks w życiu - serial komediowy 23:35 Punkt G - serial komediowy 00:10 Powiedz mi, co lubisz - film erotyczny 02:40 Rybia nocka Polsat Sport 07:00 Rugby Puchar Świata - mecz Anglia - Samoa 08:50 Piłka nożna Liga Mistrzów - mecz FC Barcelona - Olympique Lyon 11:00 Cafe Futbol - magazyn piłkarski 12:30 Piłka nożna Liga holenderska - mecz PSV Eindhoven - Feyenoord Rotterdam 14:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn Memoriał Zdzisława Ambroziaka - studio 15:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Memoriał Zdzisława Ambroziaka 17:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Memoriał Zdzisława Ambroziaka - studio 17:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn Memoriał Zdzisława Ambroziaka 19:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn Memoriał Zdzisława Ambroziaka - studio 19:40 Rugby Puchar Świata - mecz Szkocja - Nowa Zelandia 21:40 Piłka nożna Liga włoska - mecz Livorno Calcio - Inter Mediolan 23:50 Rugby Puchar Świata - mecz Australia - Fidżi Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Trans World Sport - Magazyn sportowy 8:00 RPA - Tonga - Puchar Świata 10:00 Gala boksu zawodowego w Bytomiu - Sporty walki 11:50 Lokomotiw Moskwa - Spartak Moskwa - Liga rosyjska 14:00 Futbol Mundial - Magazyn piłkarski 14:30 Portugol - Magazyn ligi portugalskiej 15:00 Hibernian Edynburg - Celtic Glasgow - Liga szkocka 17:00 Szkocja - Nowa Zelandia - Puchar Świata 19:00 Sporting Braga - Benfica Lizbona - Liga portugalska 21:00 AZ Alkmaar - Ajax Amsterdam - Liga holenderska 23:00 Australia - Fidżi - Puchar Świata TVN 24 06:00 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 06:30 Supermeteo 06:40 Maja w ogrodzie - magazyn ogrodniczy 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 11:10 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:40 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:10 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 - magazyn 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:40 Progr@m - magazyn ekonomiczny 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:40 Nieruchomości - magazyn 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:10 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 18:10 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny 18:40 Świat reporterów - magazyn reporterów 19:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:10 Firma - magazyn 19:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:40 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 20:00 Raport wieczorny 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Orange Ekstraklasa - magazyn ligi polskiej 23:30 Dzień po dniu 00:00 Ostatnie piętro - magazyn ekonomiczny 00:20 Supermeteo 00:30 Serwis sportowy 00:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 01:00 Supermeteo 01:10 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 02:00 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 02:40 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 - magazyn 02:55 Serwis sportowy 03:00 Dzień po dniu - magazyn publicystyczny 03:25 Prognoza pogody 03:30 Skrót filmowy 03:32 Supermeteo 03:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 04:00 Orange Ekstraklasa - magazyn ligi polskiej 05:00 Supermeteo 05:10 Nieruchomości - magazyn 05:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 05:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody TVN Turbo 06:00 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06:30 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 07:00 Sporrrt - magazyn 07:30 Telesklep 08:00 Toolbox - magazyn dla majsterkowiczów 08:30 Grand Prix na torze - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09:00 Gadżet Lab - magazyn 09:30 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 10:00 Jazda polska - magazyn 10:30 Wyścigowy poprawczak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11:30 Sposób na złodzieja - magazyn 12:00 28 sekund - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 12:30 Bez kompromisów - magazyn 13:00 Top Gear 2006 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:00 Zakup kontrolowany 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15:00 Wypadek - przypadek - magazyn 15:30 Texas S.W.A.T. - magazyn 16:00 Boks XXI - magazyn bokserski 16:30 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17:30 28 sekund - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 18:00 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18:30 Toolbox - magazyn dla majsterkowiczów 19:00 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 19:30 Jazda próbna - magazyn motoryzacyjny 20:00 Jazda polska - magazyn 20:30 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 21:00 Top Gear 2006 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22:00 Sporrrt - magazyn 22:30 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 23:00 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 23:30 Gadżet Lab - magazyn 00:00 Wyścigowy poprawczak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 01:00 Zakup kontrolowany 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 02:00 Jazda próbna - magazyn motoryzacyjny 02:30 Jazda polska - magazyn 03:00 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 03:30 Garaż dwóch takich - magazyn motoryzacyjny 04:00 Sporrrt - magazyn 04:30 Grand Prix na torze - magazyn motoryzacyjny TV Puls 06:00 Wolność Słowa - program religijny 06:30 Program religijny 07:30 Telezakupy 08:30 Ja, Klaudiusz: Nowy bóg w Colchester - serial historyczny odc. 11 reż. Herbert Wise, Wlk. Brytania 1976 09:30 Wilcze echa - film przygodowy reż. Aleksander Ścibor-Rylski, wyk. Zbigniew Dobrzyński, Zdzisław Kuźniar, Marek Perepeczko, Irena Karel Polska 1968 11:30 Wolność Słowa - program religijny 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:20 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 12:50 Bicz boży - komedia obyczajowa reż. Maria Kaniewska, wyk. Stanisław Mikulski, Pola Raksa, Barbara Drapińska, Leon Niemczyk Polska 1966 14:40 Motyle - film psychologiczny reż. Janusz Nasfeter, wyk. Bożena Fedorczyk, Grażyna Michalska, Roman Mosior, Piotr Szczerkowski Polska 1972 16:30 Tajna broń - film animowany reż. Jannik Hastrup, wyk. Dania 1995 18:00 Stradivarius - film biograficzny odc. 1/2 reż. Giacomo Battiato, wyk. Anthony Quinn, Stefania Sandrelli, Valérie Kaprisky, Francesco Quinn Włochy/Francja 1989 20:00 Manipulacja - film sensacyjny reż. Glenn Jordan, wyk. James Garner, Gina Gershon, Mary-Louise Parker, Edward Kerr USA 1998 22:00 Diagnoza: morderstwo: Morderstwo w ampułce - serial kryminalny odc. 25 USA 1993 23:00 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 23:30 Sąsiedzi - dramat wojenny reż. Aleksander Ścibor-Rylski, wyk. Jerzy Matałowski, Józef Nowak, Marian Opania, Tadeusz Kalinowski Polska 1969 01:30 Stradivarius - film biograficzny odc. 1/2 reż. Giacomo Battiato, wyk. Anthony Quinn, Stefania Sandrelli, Valérie Kaprisky, Francesco Quinn Włochy/Francja 1989 02:55 Wolność Słowa - program religijny 03:20 Pod prąd - program publicystyczny 04:00 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 04:30 Taaaka ryba - magazyn wędkarski 05:00 Wolność Słowa - program religijny 05:55 Program religijny Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 08:00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Czekoladowe chrupki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 08:10 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 26 08:40 Słodki drań: Przyjęcie dla dzieci - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 09:10 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 5 10:00 Jedzenie a nastrój - film dokumentalny wyk. USA 1999 10:45 Niewolnicy kambuza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 11:15 Kolacja jak z pudełeczka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 11:45 Sobota w kuchni: Paul Rankin i Mary Berry - magazyn kulinarny odc. 51 12:15 Przepis na sukces: Prawnik - cukiernik - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 12:40 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Czekoladowe chrupki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 12:50 Sposób na przyjęcie: Wielkie grillowanie - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 2 13:20 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Kebapczety - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 13:50 Ken Hom i kuchnia chińska: Warzywa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 14:20 Dania w pół godziny: Włoskie przysmaki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 47 14:45 Bosonoga Contessa: Śniadanie na powitanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 36 15:10 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 27 15:35 Na słodko 2: Czekolada - magazyn kulinarny odc. 27 16:00 Jedzenie a nastrój - film dokumentalny wyk. USA 1999 16:45 Kolacja jak z pudełeczka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 17:10 Moja restauracja górą 2 - reality show odc. 3 18:00 Szef kuchni!: Ach, te kobiety - serial komediowy odc. 16 Wlk. Brytania 1993 18:30 Kucharz Jamiego - serial dokumentalny 18:55 Niewolnicy kambuza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 19:20 Grillowanie z Ainsleyem od A do Z: Afryka Południowa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Hamburgery - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 20:00 Kudłacze na motorach: Si i Dave w Argentynie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 20:35 Jedzenie a nastrój - film dokumentalny wyk. USA 1999 21:20 Para w kuchni 2: Obiad wrześniowy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 22:00 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Doskonały kurczak z grilla - magazyn kulinarny odc. 21 22:30 Wielcy szefowie kuchni: Michel Roux - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 23:00 Z korkociągiem przez Italię: Kalabria - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 23:30 Sobota w kuchni: Sophie Grigson i Mike Robinson - magazyn kulinarny odc. 50 00:00 Grillowanie z Ainsleyem od A do Z: Afryka Południowa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 00:35 Niewolnicy kambuza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 01:00 Dania w pół godziny: Włoskie przysmaki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 47 01:25 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Doskonały kurczak z grilla - magazyn kulinarny odc. 21 01:50 Godiva: Kusząca przyprawa - serial obyczajowy odc. 15 Kanada 2005 02:40 Para w kuchni: Afrodyzjaki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 03:10 Bosonoga Contessa: Śniadanie na powitanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 36 03:35 Słodki drań: Przyjęcie dla dzieci - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 04:05 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Doskonały kurczak z grilla - magazyn kulinarny odc. 21 04:30 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 27 04:55 Dania w pół godziny: Włoskie przysmaki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 47 Canal + 07:30 Rockefeller Plaza 30: Fireworks - serial komediowy odc. 18 USA 2006 08:00 Gwiazdy i gwiazdorzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 08:25 Gdyby jutra nie było - musical reż. Nikhil Advani, wyk. Shahrukh Khan, Preity Zinta, Jaya Bhaduri, Saif Ali Khan Indie 2003 11:30 Młody Frankenstein - komedia reż. Mel Brooks, wyk. Gene Wilder, Marty Feldman, Teri Garr, Madeline Kahn USA 1974 13:15 Drużyna marzeń - komedia reż. Howard Zieff, wyk. Michael Keaton, Christopher Lloyd, Peter Boyle, Stephen Furst USA 1989 15:05 Dynastia smoka - film przygodowy reż. Matt Codd, wyk. Federico Castelluccio, Dion Basco, Aaron Hendry, Stana Katic USA 2006 16:35 Historia Megumi Yokoty - film dokumentalny reż. Patty Kim, Chris Sheridan, wyk. USA/Wlk. Brytania 2006 18:00 Eureka: Meandry pamięci - serial SF odc. 4 reż. Peter O'Fallon, USA 2006 18:50 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 19:00 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 19:30 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 19:35 Rockefeller Plaza 30: Fireworks - serial komediowy odc. 18 USA 2006 20:00 Premiera Miami Vice - film sensacyjny reż. Michael Mann, wyk. Colin Farrell, Jamie Foxx, Li Gong, Naomie Harris USA/Niemcy 2006 22:15 Zejście - horror reż. Neil Marshall, wyk. Shauna MacDonald, Natalie Jackson Mendoza, Alex Reid, Saskia Mulder Wlk. Brytania 2005 00:00 Opowieści z krypty - Orgia krwi - horror reż. Gilbert Adler, wyk. Dennis Miller, Erika Eleniak, Angie Everhart, Chris Sarandon USA 1996 01:25 Decydująca gra - thriller reż. Andy Cheng, wyk. Cuba Gooding Jr., Angie Harmon, James Woods, Burt Reynolds Niemcy/Kanada/USA 2006 03:00 Skradziona kolekcja - komedia kryminalna reż. Jan Batory, wyk. Izabella Dziarska, Elżbieta Starostecka, Mieczysław Pawlikowski, Stefan Friedman Polska 1979 04:25 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 3 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 04:50 SuperDeser Nawet gołębie idą do nieba - film krótkometrażowy 05:20 Eureka: Meandry pamięci - serial SF odc. 4 reż. Peter O'Fallon, USA 2006 Canal + Film 07:00 Drużyna specjalnej troski - komedia reż. Richard Linklater, wyk. Billy Bob Thornton, Greg Kinnear, Marcia Gay Harden, Sammi Kane Kraft USA 2005 08:50 Dziewczyny z drużyny 3 - komedia reż. Steve Rash, wyk. Hayden Panettiere, Solange Knowles, Marcy Rylan, Gus Carr USA 2006 10:30 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 11:00 Gwiazdy i gwiazdorzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 11:30 Magiczne buty 2 - film familijny reż. David Nelson, wyk. Jascha Washington, Kel Mitchell, Michael Beach, Brett Kelly USA 2006 13:05 Święte serce - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ferzan Ozpetek, wyk. Barbora Bobulova, Andrea Di Stefano, Lisa Gastoni, Massimo Poggio Włochy 2005 15:05 Ikonoklaści - Zellweger i Amanpour - serial dokumentalny USA 2005 15:50 Lokatorka - dramat obyczajowy reż. Shainee Gabel, wyk. John Travolta, Scarlett Johansson, Gabriel Macht, Deborah Kara Unger USA 2004 17:50 Plan doskonały - thriller reż. Spike Lee, wyk. Denzel Washington, Clive Owen, Jodie Foster, Christopher Plummer USA 2006 20:00 Beowulf - Droga do sprawiedliwości - film fantasy reż. Sturla Gunnarsson, wyk. Stellan Skarsgard, Ingvar Eggert Sigurosson, Hringur Ingvarsson, Spencer Wilding Kanada/Islandia/Wlk. Brytania 2005 21:45 Delikatna - horror reż. Jaume Balagueró, wyk. Calista Flockhart, Richard Roxburgh, Colin McFarlane, Elena Anaya Hiszpania 2005 23:25 Miami Vice - film sensacyjny reż. Michael Mann, wyk. Colin Farrell, Jamie Foxx, Li Gong, Naomie Harris USA/Niemcy 2006 01:35 Spadek - dramat obyczajowy reż. Justin Edgar, wyk. Luke de Woolfson, Melanie Gutteridge, Simon Lowe, Lee Oakes Wlk. Brytania 2000 03:00 Świetlik - dramat obyczajowy reż. Phil Morrison, wyk. Embeth Davidtz, Alessandro Nivola, David Kuhn, Alicia Van Couvering USA 2005 04:45 Zabić Logana Kelihera - western reż. R.G. Springsteen, wyk. Audie Murphy, Darren McGavin, Ruta Lee, Beverly Owen USA 1964 Canal + Sport 06:45 Żużel Grand Prix Słowenii 10:15 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 10:30 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Lech Poznań - Ruch Chorzów 12:40 Piłka nożna Liga+ - magazyn ligi polskiej 14:10 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 14:30 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Wisła Kraków - Polonia Bytom 16:55 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Manchester United - Chelsea Londyn 19:00 Piłka nożna Liga+Extra - magazyn ligi polskiej 20:55 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska 23:00 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy 01:15 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 01:35 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Wisła Kraków - Polonia Bytom 03:55 Piłka nożna Liga+Extra - magazyn ligi polskiej HBO 06:00 Złodzieje z klasą - dramat sensacyjny reż. Gary Burns, wyk. James Marsters, John Cassini, Larry Manetti, Wayne Robson USA 2005 07:45 Pani Palfrey w hotelu Claremont - komediodramat reż. Dan Ireland, wyk. Joan Plowright, Rupert Friend, Zoe Tapper, Anna Massey USA/Wlk. Brytania 2005 09:30 Chłopaki IV - komedia reż. George Mihalka, wyk. Rémy Girard, Pierre Lebeau, Luc Guérin, Patrick Labbé Kanada 2005 11:35 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 12:05 Czerwone drzwi - komediodramat reż. Georgia Lee, wyk. Tzi Ma, Jacqueline Kim, Elaine Kao, Freda Foh Shen USA 2005 13:40 Tajniak z klasą - komedia sensacyjna reż. Marcos Siega, wyk. Nick Cannon, Adrian Young, Art Bonilla, Bart McCarthy USA 2005 15:10 Głowa do góry - dramat obyczajowy reż. David Duchovny, wyk. Robin Askwith, Anton Yelchin, Robin Williams, Téa Leoni USA 2004 16:45 Różowa Pantera - komedia sensacyjna reż. Shawn Levy, wyk. Steve Martin, Kevin Kline, Beyoncé Knowles, Jean Reno USA 2006 18:15 Miss agent 2: Uzbrojona i urocza - komedia sensacyjna reż. John Pasquin, wyk. Sandra Bullock, Regina King, Enrique Murciano, William Shatner USA 2005 20:10 Niedzielna megapremiera Rzym 2 - serial historyczny odc. 6 reż. Tim Van Patten, USA/Wlk. Brytania 2007 21:05 Premiera Rodzina Soprano 6 - serial sensacyjny odc. 18 USA 2002 22:00 Mgła - horror reż. Rupert Wainwright, wyk. Tom Welling, Maggie Grace, Selma Blair, DeRay Davis USA/Kanada 2005 23:35 Control - thriller SF reż. Tim Hunter, wyk. Ray Liotta, Willem Dafoe, Michelle Rodriguez, Stephen Rea Aruba/USA 2004 01:20 Trzymaj się z daleka - thriller reż. Stu Pollard, wyk. Gil Bellows, Jennifer Westfeldt, Christian Kane, Kim Raver USA 2005 02:55 Ciąża na sprzedaż - film dokumentalny reż. Christophe Weber, wyk. Francja 2003 03:50 Deuce Bigalow: Boski żigolo w Europie - komedia reż. Mike Bigelow, wyk. Rob Schneider, Eddie Griffin, Jeroen Krabbé, Til Schweiger USA 2005 05:15 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy HBO 2 06:00 Percy, Buffalo Bill i ja - film familijny reż. Anders Gustafsson, wyk. Hampus Nyström, Daniel Bragderyd, Börje Ahlstedt, Niklas Hjulström Szwecja 2005 07:25 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 07:50 Droga do Ottawy - film obyczajowy reż. Gaurav Seth, wyk. Nabil Mehta, Amy Sobol, Jim Codrington, Ivan Smith Kanada 2001 09:25 Przygoda Felicity - film familijny reż. Nadia Tass, wyk. Shailene Woodley, Marcia Gay Harden, Robinne Fanfair, David Gardner USA 2005 10:50 Prosto z zoo do Afryki - komedia przygodowa reż. Johan Nijenhuis, wyk. Juliette van Ardenne, Vivienne van den Assem, Nicolette van Dam, Ewout Genemans Holandia 2005 12:15 Zrzęda - komedia reż. Neal Miller, wyk. Alan Arkin, Lauren Holly, Glenne Headly, Barbara Dana USA 2006 14:00 Wróć na scenę - komedia reż. Bonnie Hunt, wyk. David Duchovny, Minnie Driver, Carroll O'Connor, Robert Loggia USA 2000 15:50 Zathura. Kosmiczna przygoda - film familijny reż. Jon Favreau, wyk. Jonah Bobo, Josh Hutcherson, Tim Robbins, Dax Shepard USA 2005 17:30 Przysięga - film fantasy reż. Kaige Chen, wyk. Dong-Kun Jang, Hiroyuki Sanada, Cecilia Cheung, Nicholas Tse Chiny/Hongkong/Japonia/Korea Południowa 2005 19:10 Wykiwać klawisza - komedia obyczajowa reż. Peter Segal, wyk. Adam Sandler, Chris Rock, Burt Reynolds, Nelly USA 2005 21:00 Shooting Dogs - dramat obyczajowy reż. Michael Caton-Jones, wyk. John Hurt, Hugh Dancy, Dominique Horwitz, Louis Mahoney Niemcy/Wlk. Brytania 2005 22:55 Własność stanowa: Krew na ulicach - dramat kryminalny reż. Damon Dash, wyk. Beanie Sigel, Noreaga, Damon Dash, Michael Bentt Niemcy 2004 00:30 Republikanin - komedia romantyczna reż. Mora Stephens, wyk. Basil, Adrian Blue, Jennifer Brown, Alison Cimmet USA 2005 02:10 Randka na moście - komedia romantyczna reż. Eric Schaeffer, wyk. Sarah Jessica Parker, Eric Schaeffer, Ben Stiller, Elle Macpherson USA 1996 03:40 Wszystko naraz - komedia romantyczna reż. Gavin Claxton, wyk. Martin Freeman, Corey Johnson, Velibor Topic, Danny Dyer Wlk. Brytania 2007 05:00 Na planie - magazyn filmowy HBO Comedy 10:00 Wyznania panny młodej - komedia reż. Douglas Barr, wyk. Shannon Elizabeth, Eddie McClintock, Alan Van Sprang, Carolyn Scott USA 2005 11:30 Chłopaki IV - komedia reż. George Mihalka, wyk. Rémy Girard, Pierre Lebeau, Luc Guérin, Patrick Labbé Kanada 2005 13:35 Z ust do ust - komedia romantyczna reż. Rob Reiner, wyk. Jennifer Aniston, Kevin Costner, Shirley MacLaine, Mark Ruffalo USA 2005 15:15 Wyznania panny młodej - komedia reż. Douglas Barr, wyk. Shannon Elizabeth, Eddie McClintock, Alan Van Sprang, Carolyn Scott USA 2005 16:45 Chłopaki IV - komedia reż. George Mihalka, wyk. Rémy Girard, Pierre Lebeau, Luc Guérin, Patrick Labbé Kanada 2005 18:50 Z ust do ust - komedia romantyczna reż. Rob Reiner, wyk. Jennifer Aniston, Kevin Costner, Shirley MacLaine, Mark Ruffalo USA 2005 20:30 Rycerz pierwszej damy - komediodramat reż. Hugh Wilson, wyk. Nicolas Cage, Shirley MacLaine, Austin Pendleton, Edward Albert USA 1994 22:05 Split 7-10 - komedia reż. Tommy Reid, wyk. Ross Patterson, Tara Reid, Clayne Crawford, Ray Wise USA 2007 23:50 Być jak Stanley Kubrick - komediodramat reż. Brian W. Cook, wyk. John Malkovich, Tom Allen, Scott Baker, Nick Barber Francja/Wlk. Brytania 2005 01:15 Jazda na maksa - komedia reż. Brady Connell, Brian K. Roberts, wyk. Frank Caliendo, Jennifer Elise Cox, Gavin Crawford, Daniele Gaither USA 2000 Cinemax 06:00 Tancerki hula - komediodramat reż. Sang-il Lee, wyk. Yasuko Matsuyuki, Etsushi Toyokawa, Yu Aoi, Shizuyo Yamazaki Japonia 2006 07:55 Kawalkada - dramat obyczajowy reż. Steve Suissa, wyk. Titoff, Marion Cotillard, Richard Bohringer, Bérénice Bejo Francja 2005 09:25 O pelikanie, który chciał być człowiekiem - film familijny reż. Liisa Helminen, wyk. Kari Ketonen, Roni Haarakangas, Inka Nuorgam, Jonna Järnefelt Finlandia 2004 10:50 Podróż rozpieszczonego dziecka - film przygodowy reż. Claude Lelouch, wyk. Jean-Paul Belmondo, Richard Anconina, Lio, Béatrice Agenin Francja/Niemcy 1988 12:55 Wzór piękności - film SF reż. Michael Crichton, wyk. Albert Finney, James Coburn, Susan Dey, Leigh Taylor-Young USA 1981 14:30 Legalna blondynka - komedia reż. Robert Luketic, wyk. Reese Witherspoon, Luke Wilson, Selma Blair, Matthew Davis USA 2001 16:05 Chłopiec za burtą - dramat przygodowy reż. Marco Tullio Giordana, wyk. Matteo Gadola, Ester Hazan, Vlad Alexandru Toma, Alessio Boni Włochy/Francja 2005 18:05 Tancerki hula - komediodramat reż. Sang-il Lee, wyk. Yasuko Matsuyuki, Etsushi Toyokawa, Yu Aoi, Shizuyo Yamazaki Japonia 2006 20:00 Strefa mroku Ważniaki - komedia sensacyjna reż. Brian De Palma, wyk. Danny DeVito, Joe Piscopo, Harvey Keitel, Ray Sharkey USA 1986 21:30 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Francis Ford Coppola - magazyn filmowy 22:00 Fargo - dramat sensacyjny reż. Joel Coen, wyk. Frances McDormand, Steve Buscemi, William H. Macy, Peter Stormare USA/Wlk. Brytania 1996 23:35 Cena sukcesu - dramat obyczajowy reż. Züli Aladag, wyk. Daniel Brühl, Manfred Zapatka, Jochen Nickel, Angelika Bartsch Niemcy 2002 01:10 Wiatr w oczy - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ken Loach, wyk. Bruce Jones, Julie Brown, Gemma Phoenix, Ricky Tomlinson Wlk. Brytania 1993 02:40 Nakaz milczenia - dramat obyczajowy reż. Orso Miret, wyk. Mathieu Demy, Natacha Régnier, Thierry de Peretti, Muriel Solvay Francja 2004 04:25 Cookie - komedia sensacyjna reż. Susan Seidelman, wyk. Peter Falk, Emily Lloyd, Dianne Wiest, Michael V. Gazzo USA 1989 Cinemax 2 06:00 Matka - komediodramat reż. Albert Brooks, wyk. Debbie Reynolds, Albert Brooks, Rob Morrow, Lisa Kudrow USA 1996 07:45 Witamy w Hollywood - komedia reż. Adam Rifkin/Tony Markes, wyk. Adam Rifkin, Jane Jenkins, Angie Everhart, Scott Wolf USA 1998 09:10 Ostatni pociąg - komedia przygodowa reż. Diego Arsuaga, wyk. Héctor Alterio, Federico Luppi, José Soriano, Gastón Pauls Argentyna/Hiszpania/Urugwaj 2002 10:40 Pieśń Carli - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ken Loach, wyk. Robert Carlyle, Scott Glenn, Oyanka Cabezas Hiszpania/Niemcy/Wielka Brytania 1996 12:45 Jazzowe Imperium - komedia reż. Pekka Mandart, wyk. Mikko Leppilampi, Maria Ylipää, Mikko Nousiainen, Tuomas Uusitalo Finlandia 2004 14:25 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Jessica Alba, Paul Walker - magazyn filmowy 14:50 Moja Sarah - film obyczajowy reż. Gustavo Ron, wyk. Verónica Sánchez, Daniel Guzmán, Manuel Lozano, Fernando Fernán Gómez Hiszpania 2006 16:35 Horrorbus - horror reż. Pieter Kuijpers, wyk. Serge Price, Jim van der Panne, Lisa Smit, Willem Nijholt Holandia 2005 18:15 Matka - komediodramat reż. Albert Brooks, wyk. Debbie Reynolds, Albert Brooks, Rob Morrow, Lisa Kudrow USA 1996 20:00 Polowanie na Eagle One - film sensacyjny reż. Brian Clyde, wyk. Mark Dacascos, Theresa Randle, Rutger Hauer, Joe Suba USA 2006 21:30 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Francis Ford Coppola - magazyn filmowy 22:00 Dobrzy, brzydcy, namiętni - komedia erotyczna reż. Nicholas Medina, wyk. Evan Stone, Belinda Gavin, Beverly Lynne USA 1986 23:20 Dwóch twardzieli - komedia kryminalna reż. Juan Martínez Moreno, wyk. Antonio Resines, Elena Anaya, Rosa Maria Sarda, Jordi Vilches Hiszpania 2003 01:00 Presidio - film kryminalny reż. Peter Hyams, wyk. Sean Connery, Mark Harmon, Meg Ryan, Jack Warden, Mark Blum, Dana Gladstone, Jenette Goldstein USA 1988 02:35 Wojownicy - film sensacyjny reż. Walter Hill, wyk. Michael Beck, James Remar, Dorsey Wright, Brian Tyler USA 1979 04:10 Syn ducha - thriller reż. Lamberto Bava, wyk. Laura Harring, John Hannah, Pete Postlethwaite, Mosa Kaiser Włochy/RPA/Hiszpania/Wlk. Brytania 2006 Ale kino! 08:00 Na białym szlaku - film przygodowy reż. Jarosław Brzozowski, Andrzej Wróbel, wyk. Leon Niemczyk, Emil Karewicz, Witold Pyrkosz, Ryszard Kotys Polska 1962 09:25 Fort Apache - western reż. John Ford, wyk. John Wayne, Henry Fonda, Shirley Temple, Pedro Armendáriz USA 1948 11:40 Czego nie widać - komedia reż. Peter Bogdanovich, wyk. Michael Caine, Christopher Reeve, Carol Burnett, John Ritter USA 1992 13:30 Sygnały dymne - komediodramat reż. Chris Eyre, wyk. Adam Beach, Evan Adams, Irene Bedard, Gary Farmer Kanada/USA 1998 15:10 Kajman - komedia reż. Nanni Moretti, wyk. Silvio Orlando, Margherita Buy, Jasmine Trinca, Michele Placido Włochy/Francja 2006 17:10 Bollywood Hollywood - musical reż. Deepa Mehta, wyk. Rahul Khanna, Lisa Ray, Rishma Malik, Jazz Mann Kanada 2002 19:05 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Martin Lawrence - serial dokumentalny USA 20:00 ale mocne! Poirot: Śmierć na Nilu - film kryminalny reż. Andy Wilson, wyk. David Suchet, Emily Blunt, Emma Griffiths Malin, JJ Feild Wlk. Brytania 2004 21:50 Władcy marionetek - horror SF reż. Stuart Orme, wyk. Donald Sutherland, Eric Thal, Julie Warner, Keith David USA 1994 23:45 Jestem Joe - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ken Loach, wyk. Peter Mullan, Louise Goodall, David McKay, Anne-Marie Kennedy Hiszpania/Włochy/Francja/Niemcy/Wlk. Brytania 1998 01:50 Pod osłoną nieba - dramat obyczajowy reż. Bernardo Bertolucci, wyk. Debra Winger, John Malkovich, Campbell Scott, Jill Bennett Włochy/ Wlk. Brytania 1990 Kino Polska 06:00 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jerzy Stefan Stawiński Wyjście na jaw robotników kina z fabryki snów - film dokumentalny reż. Michał Dudziewicz, wyk. Polska 1995 08:30 Bajki 08:35 Bajki Awantura w Przechwałkowie - film animowany 08:45 Bajki Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - serial animowany 08:55 Bajki Dwa koty i pies - film animowany 09:15 Rodzina do kina 09:20 Rodzina do kina Proszę słonia - film animowany 10:30 Rodzina do kina Tydzień przygód w Afryce - serial animowany 10:40 Rodzina do kina Pan Słoń - film animowany 10:55 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 11:00 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Jutro premiera - komedia reż. Janusz Morgenstern, wyk. Aleksander Bardini, Barbara Krafftówna, Wieńczysław Gliński, Kalina Jędrusik Polska 1962 12:40 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Wiosna, panie sierżancie! - komedia obyczajowa reż. Tadeusz Chmielewski, wyk. Józef Nowak, Małgorzata Pritulak, Tadeusz Fijewski, Tadeusz Kwinta Polska 1974 14:30 Seans w Iluzjonie 14:50 Seans w Iluzjonie Królowa przedmieścia - melodramat reż. Eugeniusz Bodo, wyk. Helena Grossówna, Aleksander Żabczyński, Stanisław Sielański, Romuald Gierasieński Polska 1938 16:15 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 16:20 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Pieczone gołąbki - komedia reż. Tadeusz Chmielewski, wyk. Adam Mularczyk, Jerzy Karaszkiewicz, Krzysztof Litwin, Wacław Kowalski Polska 1966 18:00 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 18:10 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Dziecko szczęścia - komedia reż. Sławomir Kryński, wyk. Ewa Gawryluk, Marek Cichucki, Monika Bolly, Piotruś Walczewski, Zofia Czerwińska, Bożena Dykiel, Bogdan Baer Polska 1991 20:00 Na ekranie i na planie - magazyn filmowy odc. 107 20:20 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 20:25 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Hallo Szpicbródka, czyli ostatni występ króla kasiarzy - komedia kryminalna reż. Janusz Rzeszewski, Mieczysław Jahoda, wyk. Piotr Fronczewski, Gabriela Kownacka, Ewa Wiśniewska, Jan Kobuszewski Polska 1978 22:10 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Raz, dwa, trzy - film dokumentalny reż. Lindsay Anderson, wyk. Polska 1967 22:40 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Pan profesor - film dokumentalny reż. Ludwik Perski, wyk. Polska 1959 23:10 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Mieczysław Kalenik 23:35 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Mieczysław Kalenik Krzyżacy - film historyczny reż. Aleksander Ford, wyk. Andrzej Szalawski, Grażyna Staniszewska, Mieczysław Kalenik, Aleksander Fogiel Polska 1960 02:25 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 02:30 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Pieczone gołąbki - komedia reż. Tadeusz Chmielewski, wyk. Adam Mularczyk, Jerzy Karaszkiewicz, Krzysztof Litwin, Wacław Kowalski Polska 1966 04:00 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Cudów nie ma - film dokumentalny reż. Antoni Krauze, wyk. Polska 1968 Hallmark Channel 06:00 Obcy w mieście - thriller reż. Stuart Margolin, wyk. Rebecca Jenkins, Harry Hamlin, Trevor Blumas, Graham Greene Kanada 1998 08:00 Morscy - film familijny reż. Vic Sarin, wyk. Tegan Moss, Hume Cronyn, Joan Gregson, Shawn Roberts USA 1999 10:00 Miłość - wędrówka bez kresu - western reż. Michael Landon Jr., wyk. Erin Cottrell, Logan Bartholomew, William Morgan Sheppard, James Tupper USA 2005 12:00 Morscy - film familijny reż. Vic Sarin, wyk. Tegan Moss, Hume Cronyn, Joan Gregson, Shawn Roberts USA 1999 14:00 Miłość - wędrówka bez kresu - western reż. Michael Landon Jr., wyk. Erin Cottrell, Logan Bartholomew, William Morgan Sheppard, James Tupper USA 2005 16:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer - serial kryminalny Wlk. Brytania 1999 18:00 Panna Marple: Noc w bibliotece - film kryminalny reż. Andy Wilson, wyk. Geraldine McEwan, Ian Richardson, Tara Fitzgerald, Jamie Theakston USA 2004 20:00 Dzikie serca - serial obyczajowy odc. 4 Wlk. Brytania 2006 21:00 1300 gramów - serial obyczajowy odc. 3 USA 2005 22:00 Prawdziwe dziecko - dramat obyczajowy reż. Peter Werner, wyk. Mercedes Ruehl, Jane Krakowski, Danielle Panabaker, Colin Ferguson USA 2005 00:00 Moja własna ojczyzna - dramat obyczajowy reż. Mira Nair, wyk. Naveen Andrews, Ellora Patnaik, Marisa Tomei, Hal Holbrook USA 1998 02:00 Prawdziwe dziecko - dramat obyczajowy reż. Peter Werner, wyk. Mercedes Ruehl, Jane Krakowski, Danielle Panabaker, Colin Ferguson USA 2005 04:00 Obcy w mieście - thriller reż. Stuart Margolin, wyk. Rebecca Jenkins, Harry Hamlin, Trevor Blumas, Graham Greene Kanada 1998 Comedy Central 07:00 Miłość z o.o. - serial odc. 104 reż. Henry Chan, Katy Garretson, USA 2005 07:25 Miłość z o.o. - serial odc. 105 reż. Henry Chan, Katy Garretson, USA 2005 07:50 Miłość z o.o. - serial odc. 106 reż. Henry Chan, Katy Garretson, USA 2005 08:15 Miłość z o.o. - serial odc. 107 reż. Henry Chan, Katy Garretson, USA 2005 08:40 Miłość z o.o. - serial odc. 108 reż. Henry Chan, Katy Garretson, USA 2005 09:10 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 315 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:35 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 316 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 317 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:25 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 516 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 10:50 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 517 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 11:15 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 212 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 11:40 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 213 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:05 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 214 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:30 Co się dzieje w Hidden Hills - serial odc. 105 reż. Bryan Gordon, Craig Zisk, USA 2002 12:55 Co się dzieje w Hidden Hills - serial odc. 106 reż. Bryan Gordon, Craig Zisk, USA 2002 13:20 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 318 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 13:45 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 319 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:10 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 518 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 14:35 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 519 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 15:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 520 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 15:25 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 215 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 15:50 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 216 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 16:15 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 107 USA 2001 16:40 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 108 USA 2001 17:05 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 109 USA 2001 17:30 Jak obrabować Micka Jaggera - serial odc. 105 USA 2007 17:55 Jak obrabować Micka Jaggera - serial odc. 106 USA 2007 18:15 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 307 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 18:40 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 308 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 19:05 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 309 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 19:35 The Daily Show 20:00 Kookły - polski serial animowany odc. 101 20:25 TBA - film wyk. USA 1995 22:00 Peep Show - serial odc. 105 22:25 Peep Show - serial odc. 106 22:50 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial odc. 110 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 23:15 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial odc. 111 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 23:40 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial odc. 112 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 00:05 The Daily Show 00:30 Gotowe na wszystko - serial odc. 103 reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 01:15 Hu, jak humor - program rozrywkowy odc. 113 02:05 Saturday Night Live - show odc. 208 02:40 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 702 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 03:05 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 703 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 03:30 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 704 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 AXN 07:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 16 Australia 2001 08:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 17 Australia 2001 09:00 V.I.P. 3 - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 10:00 V.I.P. 3 - serial sensacyjny odc. 8 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 11:00 Raven 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 9 USA 1992 12:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 6 Australia 1997 13:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 16 Australia 2001 14:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 17 Australia 2001 15:00 Raven 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 9 USA 1992 16:00 V.I.P. 3 - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 17:00 Ceremonia rozdania nagród Emmy 2007 - relacja 19:00 Raven 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 11 USA 1992 20:00 Łowcy koszmarów - serial SF odc. 4 USA 2001 21:00 Akta Dresdena - serial sensacyjny odc. 4 USA/Kanada 2007 22:00 The Shield: Świat glin 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 13 USA 2004 23:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 3 - serial sensacyjny odc. 6 USA 2003 00:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 3 - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 USA 2003 01:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 3 - serial sensacyjny odc. 8 USA 2003 02:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 3 - serial sensacyjny odc. 9 USA 2003 03:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 3 - serial sensacyjny odc. 10 USA 2003 04:00 The Shield: Świat glin 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 13 USA 2004 AXN Crime 12:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 138 Australia 2001 13:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 5 USA 1993 14:00 Bez pardonu 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 13 USA 2000 15:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 27 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 16:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 138 Australia 2001 17:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 5 USA 1993 18:00 Bez pardonu 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 13 USA 2000 19:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 138 Australia 2001 20:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 5 USA 1993 21:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 27 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 22:00 Twarde lądowanie - thriller reż. Jim Wynorski, wyk. Antonio Sabato Jr., Brandon Barash, John Beck, Robert Clotworthy USA 2005 23:40 Bez pardonu 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 13 USA 2000 00:30 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 27 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 01:20 Twarde lądowanie - thriller reż. Jim Wynorski, wyk. Antonio Sabato Jr., Brandon Barash, John Beck, Robert Clotworthy USA 2005 AXN Sci Fi 10:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie - serial SF odc. 12 USA 1987 11:00 Star Trek: Enterprise - serial SF odc. 16 USA 2002 12:00 Star Trek: Enterprise - serial SF odc. 17 USA 2002 13:00 Star Trek: Enterprise - serial SF odc. 19 USA 2002 14:00 Star Trek: Enterprise - serial SF odc. 20 USA 2002 15:00 Star Trek: Enterprise - serial SF odc. 21 USA 2002 16:00 Star Trek: Enterprise - serial SF odc. 22 USA 2002 17:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie - serial SF odc. 12 USA 1987 18:00 Star Trek: Enterprise - serial SF odc. 16 USA 2002 19:00 Star Trek: Enterprise - serial SF odc. 17 USA 2002 20:00 Star Trek: Enterprise - serial SF odc. 19 USA 2002 21:00 Star Trek: Enterprise - serial SF odc. 20 USA 2002 22:00 Błękitny Demon - film SF reż. Danie Grodnik, wyk. Dedee Pfeiffer, Randall Batinkoff, Danny Woodburn, Jeff Fahey USA 2004 23:40 Star Trek: Enterprise - serial SF odc. 21 USA 2002 00:30 Star Trek: Enterprise - serial SF odc. 22 USA 2002 01:20 Błękitny Demon - film SF reż. Danie Grodnik, wyk. Dedee Pfeiffer, Randall Batinkoff, Danny Woodburn, Jeff Fahey USA 2004 National Geographic Channel 06:00 Groźne żywioły: Tornada - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Groźne żywioły: Wulkany - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Superprom na Hawajach - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Najdłuższy most świata - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Pokonać strach - film przyrodniczy 11:00 Przeprowadzka szympansów - film przyrodniczy 12:00 W łonie matki: Ssaki - film dokumentalny 14:00 Dzikie Rio de Janeiro - film dokumentalny 15:00 Dzika Indonezja: Zderzenie dwóch światów - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Strażnicy przyrody: Polska - serial przyrodniczy 17:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Góra śmieci - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Premiera I co wy na to? Ekologiczne majsterkowanie - film dokumentalny 19:00 Walka powietrzna w alei MiG-ów - film dokumentalny 20:00 Pojedynek nad Guadalcanal - film dokumentalny 21:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Katastrofa kolejowa w Eschede - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Wybuch w Czarnobylu - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Eksplozja na Morzu Północnym - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Pożar w tunelu - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Król Artur - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Pojedynek nad Guadalcanal - film dokumentalny 03:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Katastrofa kolejowa w Eschede - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Wybuch w Czarnobylu - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Eksplozja na Morzu Północnym - serial dokumentalny Cartoon Network 06:00 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 06:50 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 07:15 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 07:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 08:05 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 08:30 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 09:20 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 09:45 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 10:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 10:30 Ben 10 - serial animowany 11:00 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 11:30 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 11:55 Robotboy - serial animowany 12:45 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 13:15 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 14:05 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 14:30 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 14:45 Ufolągi - serial animowany 15:10 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 15:35 Nieustraszeni bracia Adrenalini - serial animowany 15:50 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 16:00 Foster's 60 - serial animowany 16:50 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 17:15 Ben 10 - serial animowany 17:40 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:05 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 18:30 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Scooby-Doo i cyberpościg - film animowany 20:40 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:05 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:30 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 21:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 22:20 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 23:10 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 00:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 02:30 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 07:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Lot nad rekinami - serial dokumentalny 07:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skok na motocyklu - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 08:00 Piąty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:30 Przełomowe wynalazki: Oświetlenie - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Fani czterech kółek: Porsche 928 - serial dokumentalny 09:30 Fani czterech kółek: Porsche 928 - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Superjazda: Amatorzy driftingu - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Misja nie-zbędna - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 12:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 13:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Lot nad rekinami - serial dokumentalny 13:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skok na motocyklu - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 14:00 Piąty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:30 Przełomowe wynalazki: Oświetlenie - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Amputacja przez stalowe noski - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 13 17:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 56 17:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 57 18:00 Wielkie projekty - genialni konstruktorzy: Kolejka górska - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Kabriolet Chevy '56 - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Strefa śmierci: Zasadzka w Hawidży - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Walka o ropę - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 22:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 23:00 Brudna robota: Dekarz - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Ostatnie 24 godziny: River Phoenix - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Everest: Przekraczając granice: W drodze na szczyt - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Godzina zero: Król kokainy - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Bubbletop '61 - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Czy ziewanie jest zaraźliwe? - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Auto dla każdego: Potwór Frankensteina - serial dokumentalny Planete 06:20 Adventure Trophy 2006 - film dokumentalny 06:55 Everest - człowiek i góra - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/5 07:30 Everest - człowiek i góra - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/5 07:55 Everest - człowiek i góra - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/5 08:25 Ushuaia, czyli oblicza Ziemi: Trzeci biegun - serial przyrodniczy odc. 26/28 10:10 Samoloty rozpoznawcze i samoloty walki elektronicznej - film dokumentalny 11:15 Słońce w nocy: Pomagać, książka i słowo - serial dokumentalny odc. 15 ost. 11:45 Słońce w nocy: Koń i wielbłąd, szczęście - serial dokumentalny odc. 13/15 12:20 Ushuaia, czyli oblicza Ziemi: W kraju czarnych faraonów - serial przyrodniczy odc. 22/28 14:05 Rolling Stones - to tylko rock&roll; - film dokumentalny 15:10 Zapomniane odkrycia starożytności: Pozyskiwanie energii - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 ost. 16:10 Recepta na przetrwanie: Rozkwit morderczych zarazków - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/6 17:10 Koniec projektu Neubacher - film dokumentalny 18:30 Krótkie życie Anny Frank - film dokumentalny 19:00 Dokumenty - film dokumentalny 19:35 11 września. Walka o prawdę - film dokumentalny 20:45 Premiera. Lotnictwo Współczesna walka powietrzna - film dokumentalny 21:45 Premiera. Lotnictwo Sport w obłokach - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/10 22:50 Niewidzialni - film dokumentalny 00:45 Ushuaia, czyli oblicza Ziemi: Półwysep potworów - serial przyrodniczy odc. 23/28 02:20 Kim jesteśmy?: Ewolucyjna zawierucha - film dokumentalny odc. 2 ost. 03:15 Z nurtem Dunaju: Od Żelaznych Wrót do Ruse - serial dokumentalny odc. 11/13 03:45 Z nurtem Dunaju: Od Giurgiu do Braiły - serial dokumentalny odc. 12/13 Fox Life 08:10 Gej-radar - program rozrywkowy odc. 2 09:10 Myslisz, że umiesz tańczyć - program rozrywkowy odc. 11 10:00 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 3, Dobry lekarz reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 11:00 Tajemnice Palm Springs - serial, dramat odc. 7, Rozterki kobiet reż. Scott Winant , Perry Lang, USA 2006 12:00 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 20, Chuligani i łamacze serc USA 2003 12:55 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 22, Kiedy w Vegas gasną światła USA 2003 13:45 Gej-radar - program rozrywkowy odc. 3 14:35 Proste życie - serial komediowy odc. 5 USA 15:05 Proste życie - serial komediowy odc. 6 USA 15:30 Hope i Faith - serial komediowy odc. 5, Klub książki USA 2003 15:55 Hope i Faith - serial komediowy odc. 6, Nieufna Hope USA 2003 16:25 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 4, Złote ręce reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 17:20 Zaklinacz Dusz - serial komediowy odc. 16, Kołyska USA 2005 18:15 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 19, Dzienniki Fey Francja 2006 19:10 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 22, Ślubne zapędy USA 1998 19:35 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 23, Banalny urok USA 1998 20:05 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 10, Obcy wśród nas reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 21:00 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 11, Zabójstwo w kostnicy reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 21:55 Bracia i Siostry - serial, dramat odc. 1, Patriarchat reż. Ken Olin, USA 2006 22:45 Bracia i Siostry - serial, dramat odc. 2, Testament reż. Ken Olin, USA 2006 23:40 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 12, Sprawa rodzinna reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 00:35 Myslisz, że umiesz tańczyć - program rozrywkowy odc. 28 01:35 Gej-radar - program rozrywkowy odc. 4 02:25 Opowieści Miłosne - serial romans odc. 9 Włochy 2006 Eurosport 06:15 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata Grand Prix Japonii - wyścig w klasie MotoGP 08:00 Eurosport Buzz - magazyn sportowy 08:30 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata Grand Prix Japonii - wyścig w klasie 250cc 09:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata Grand Prix Japonii - wyścig w klasie MotoGP 10:00 Jeździectwo Zawody w Deauville 11:00 Piłka nożna kobiet Mistrzostwa Świata: Mecz ćwierćfinałowy 13:00 Sport motorowy FIA World Touring Car Championship - wyścig w Brands Hatch 13:45 Karting Mistrzostwa Świata w Mariembourgu 14:30 Lekkoatletyka Światowy finał IAAF w Stuttgarcie - 2. dzień 16:30 Sport motorowy FIA World Touring Car Championship - wyścig w Brands Hatch 17:15 Kolarstwo Vuelta a Espana - 21. etap: Rivas Vaciamadrid - Madryt 18:00 Piłka nożna kobiet Mistrzostwa Świata: Mecz ćwierćfinałowy 19:00 Kajakarstwo górskie Mistrzostwa świata w Foz do Iguacu 20:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA w Pekinie: Mecz finałowy 21:00 Podnoszenie ciężarów Mistrzostwa Świata w Chiang Mai - kobiety w kategorii 63 kg 22:00 Podnoszenie ciężarów Mistrzostwa Świata w Chiang Mai - mężczyźni w kategorii 94 kg 23:00 Weekend w sportach motorowych - magazyn sportowy 23:30 Wiadomości Eurosportu 23:45 Sumo Nagoya Basho w Nagoi (Japonia) 00:45 Weekend w sportach motorowych - magazyn sportowy 01:15 Wiadomości Eurosportu MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 09:00 Wzgórza Hollywood - reality show 10:00 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 11:00 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 11:30 O'Grady - serial animowany 12:00 Raperski dom Runa - reality show 12:30 Making The Band - casting na zespół 13:30 Bazar MTV - magazyn o modzie 14:00 All Access - za kulisami życia gwiazd 14:30 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 15:30 All Access - za kulisami życia gwiazd 16:30 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:00 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 17:30 Tancerze - taneczny show Jennifer Lopez 18:00 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 19:00 Daleko od domu - serial obyczajowy 19:30 Wspaniałe życie - kulisy życia prywatnego gwiazd 20:30 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 21:00 True Life - cała prawda o młodzieży 22:00 All Access - za kulisami życia gwiazd 23:00 Dirty Sanchez - do pierwszej krwi 23:30 Don't kill the music - nocna playlista VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:00 Power lista 12:00 Club Charts - lista przebojów 13:00 O co kaman? - tłumaczenia zagranicznych teledysków 14:00 Parot - gra SMS-owa 14:30 Kocha, nie kocha - gra SMS-owa 15:00 Specjalista - program muzyczny 17:00 Hajsometr 17:20 Eurotop - lista przebojów 18:30 Parot - gra SMS-owa 19:00 Street Charts - lista przebojów 20:00 Chartsurfer - SMS-owa lista przebojów VIVY 21:30 VIVA Hits Polska - program muzyczny 22:30 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 23:00 Łatwa kasa - gra interaktywna 01:00 Nightrider - nocne pasmo muzyczne Zone Europa 08:00 Czas żniw - dramat reż. Marina Razbezkina, wyk. Ludmiła Motornaja, Wjłaczesław Batrakow, Dmitri Jakowlew, Dima Ermakow, Siergiej Starostin, Inna Nikiforowa Rosja 2004 09:20 Błękitna nuta - dramat biograficzny reż. Andrzej Żuławski, wyk. Janusz Olejniczak, Marie-France Pisier, Sophie Marceau, Noemi Nadelmann, Féodor Atkine, Aurélien Recoing, Benoît Le Pecq, Roman Wilhelmi, Grażyna Dylong, Paweł Słaby Francja/Niemcy 1991 11:35 Obłok nad Gangesem - dramat reż. Gábor Dettre, wyk. Zoltán Ternyák, Ildikó Tóth, Anikó Sáfár, Miklós Székely B., Ferenc Borbiczky, Ádám Rajhona, Lajos Kovács, Júlia Nyakó Węgry 2002 14:10 Cinemania - magazyn filmowy 14:35 Dni gniewu - western reż. Tonino Valerii, wyk. Lee Van Cleef, Giuliano Gemma, Walter Rilla, Christa Linder, Yvonne Sanson, Lukas Ammann, Andrea Bosic, Ennio Balbo, José Calvo, Giorgio Gargiullo, Anna Orso Włochy/ Niemcy 1967 16:20 Prozac tango - film krótkometrażowy 16:45 Pożegnanie z filmem: Źródło młodości - dramat reż. Julio Sánchez Valdés, wyk. Manuel Alexandre, Pepe Álvarez, Pilar Barrera, Roberto Bayón, Beatriz Bergamín, Leonor Bruna, Gaspar Cano, Francisco Casares, Cristina Collado, Antonio Dechent, Miguel de Grandy Hiszpania 1991 18:25 Jak być nieszczęśliwą i lubić to - komedia reż. Enrique Urbizu, wyk. Carmen Maura, Antonio Resines, Asunción Balaguer, Pilar Bardem, Irene Bau, Francis Lorenzo, Ramon Madaula, Fernando Valverde, El Gran Wyoming, Alicia Agut, Xanti Ugalde, Antonio Gamero, Angelina Llong Hiszpania 1994 20:00 Kobieta w bieli - thriller reż. Tim Fywell, wyk. Tara Fitzgerald, Justine Waddell, Andrew Lincoln, Ian Richardson Wlk. Brytania 1997 22:15 Błękitna nuta - dramat biograficzny reż. Andrzej Żuławski, wyk. Janusz Olejniczak, Marie-France Pisier, Sophie Marceau, Noemi Nadelmann, Féodor Atkine, Aurélien Recoing, Benoît Le Pecq, Roman Wilhelmi, Grażyna Dylong, Paweł Słaby Francja/Niemcy 1991 00:30 Alina albo frustracje - film erotyczny reż. Bruno Garcia, wyk. Maeva Sahli, Alexandre Hai, Lena Pastel, Georges Brasero Francja 2003 02:05 Blandine czyli nowa wojna płci - film erotyczny reż. Bruno Garcia, Obsada: Celine Tran, Benoit Clerk, Vincent Oge, Maeva Sahli, wyk. Francja 2003 03:40 Klasowo-łóżkowe potyczki w Beverly Hills - komedia reż. Paul Bartel, wyk. Jacqueline Bisset, Ray Sharkey, Mary Woronov, Robert Beltran, Ed Begley Jr., Wallace Shawn, Arnetia Walker, Paul Bartel, Paul Mazursky, Edith Diaz, Rebecca Schaeffer, Barret Oliver, Jerry Tondo, Susan USA 1989 Zone Romantica 06:00 Szmaciana lalka - telenowela odc. 16 reż. Griazio D`Angelo, Wenezuela 2000 07:00 Szmaciana lalka - telenowela odc. 17 reż. Griazio D`Angelo, Wenezuela 2000 08:00 Kość niezgody - film fabularny reż. Juan Jose Jusid, wyk. Susana Gimenez, Rossy de Palma, Luis Brandoni, Blum Bettiana, Loles Leon Argentyna 1999 10:00 Wywiady z gwiazdami: Facundo Arana & Osvaldo Laport 10:35 To jest życie: Dwa etaty - serial odc. 2 Meksyk 2002 11:30 Kość niezgody - film fabularny reż. Juan Jose Jusid, wyk. Susana Gimenez, Rossy de Palma, Luis Brandoni, Blum Bettiana, Loles Leon Argentyna 1999 13:25 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 21 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 14:20 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 22 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 15:15 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 23 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 16:10 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 24 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 17:05 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 25 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 18:00 Mundoshow International - magazyn podróżniczy odc. 23 19:00 Gotuj z Angelem! - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 20:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 31 21:00 Książę z bajki - relity show odc. 26 22:00 Opowieści o seksie zwykłych ludzi - serial odc. 9 reż. Diego Palacio, Argentyna 2004 23:00 Kość niezgody - film fabularny reż. Juan Jose Jusid, wyk. Susana Gimenez, Rossy de Palma, Luis Brandoni, Blum Bettiana, Loles Leon Argentyna 1999 01:00 Trzecie życzenie - film fabularny reż. Shelley Jensen, wyk. Sean Maguire, Armand Assante, Jenna Mattison, Jennifer Blanc USA 2005 02:40 Cztery małżeństwa i życie - serial odc. 36 reż. Victor Huberta, Maria Eugenia Rencoret, Chile 2005 03:20 Cztery małżeństwa i życie - serial odc. 37 reż. Victor Huberta, Maria Eugenia Rencoret, Chile 2005 04:00 Cztery małżeństwa i życie - serial odc. 38 reż. Victor Huberta, Maria Eugenia Rencoret, Chile 2005 04:40 Cztery małżeństwa i życie - serial odc. 39 reż. Victor Huberta, Maria Eugenia Rencoret, Chile 2005 05:20 Cztery małżeństwa i życie - serial odc. 40 reż. Victor Huberta, Maria Eugenia Rencoret, Chile 2005 TCM 07.20 Filadelfijska opowieść komedia obyczajowa reż. George Cukor, wyk. Cary Grant, Katharine Hepburn, James Stewart, Ruth Hussey 09.10 Nie jedzcie stokrotek komedia muzyczna reż. Charles Walters, wyk. Doris Day, David Niven, Janis Paige, Patsy Kelly 11.05 Nagroda komedia sensacyjna reż. Mark Robson, wyk. Paul Newman, Elke Sommer, Edward G. Robinson, Diane Baker 13.30 Sala kinowa film dokumentalny 14.00 Pan Hawajów film przygodowy reż. Tom Gries, wyk. Charlton Heston, Geraldine Chaplin, John Phillip Law, Mako 16.15 Wilk morski dramat przygodowy reż. Michael Curtiz, wyk. Edward G. Robinson, Ida Lupino, John Garfield, Gene Lockhart 17.45 W poszukiwaniu deszczowego drzewa western reż. Edward Dmytryk, wyk. Eva Marie Saint, Montgomery Clift, Elizabeth Taylor, Nigel Patrick 20.30 Sala kinowa film dokumentalny 21.00 Rain Man dramat psychologiczny reż. Barry Levinson, wyk. Dustin Hoffman, Tom Cruise, Valeria Golino, Gerald R. Molen 23.15 Krwawy Mesjasz film biograficzny reż. Ken Russell, wyk. Dorothy Tutin, Scott Antony, Helen Mirren, Peter Vaughan 00.55 Romeo i Julia dramat historyczny reż. George Cukor, wyk. Leslie Howard, Norma Shearer, John Barrymore, Edna May Oliver 03.00 Rain Man dramat psychologiczny reż. Barry Levinson, wyk. Dustin Hoffman, Tom Cruise, Valeria Golino, Gerald R. Molen 05.15 Długi tydzień w Parkman dramat obyczajowy reż. Vincente Minnelli, wyk. Frank Sinatra, Dean Martin, Shirley MacLaine, Martha Hyer BBC World 06.00 BBC News wiadomości 06.30 Imagination 07.00 BBC News wiadomości 07.30 Reporters reportaże 08.00 BBC News wiadomości 08.30 India Business Report 09.00 BBC News wiadomości 09.10 The World Uncovered 10.00 BBC News wiadomości 10.30 The Record Europe 11.00 BBC News wiadomości 11.30 Imagination 12.00 BBC News wiadomości 12.30 This Week magazyn reporterów 13.00 BBC News wiadomości 13.30 Formula For Success 14.00 BBC News wiadomości 14.10 Equator 15.00 BBC News wiadomości 15.15 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 15.30 Visionaries 16.00 BBC News wiadomości 16.05 Have Your Say 17.00 BBC News wiadomości 17.30 Dateline London magazyn aktualności 18.00 BBC News wiadomości 18.30 Reporters reportaże 19.00 BBC News wiadomości 19.10 The World Uncovered 20.00 BBC News wiadomości 20.15 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 20.30 Have Your Say 21.00 BBC News wiadomości 21.10 Equator 22.00 BBC News wiadomości 22.30 Formula For Success 23.00 BBC News wiadomości 23.30 Dateline London magazyn aktualności 00.00 Weather 00.30 Reporters reportaże 01.00 BBC News wiadomości 01.30 Have Your Say 02.00 BBC News wiadomości 02.30 Dateline London magazyn aktualności 03.00 BBC News wiadomości 03.30 Imagination 04.00 BBC News wiadomości 04.30 Formula For Success 05.00 BBC News wiadomości 05.30 HARDtalk program publicystyczny Disney Channel 06:00 Cafe Myszka - serial animowany 06:25 Lilo i Stitch - serial animowany 06:50 Byle do przerwy - serial animowany 07:15 Kim Kolwiek - serial animowany 07:40 Brenda i pan Whiskers - serial animowany 08:01 Przygody Timmy'ego - serial animowany 08:25 Nowa szkoła króla - serial animowany 08:50 Wymiennicy - serial animowany 09:15 Amerykański smok Jake Long - serial animowany 09:40 Kim Kolwiek - serial animowany 10:01 Hannah Montana - serial komediowy 10:30 Mała Syrenka 2: Powrót do morza - film familijny 12:00 Byle do przerwy - serial animowany 12:25 Cafe Myszka - serial animowany 12:50 Goofy i inni - serial animowany 13:15 Kacza paczka - serial animowany 13:40 Legenda Tarzana - serial animowany 14:01 Byle do przerwy - serial animowany 14:25 Nowa szkoła króla - serial animowany 14:46 Brenda i pan Whiskers - serial animowany 15:10 Goofy i inni - serial animowany 15:35 Cafe Myszka - serial animowany 16:00 Tygrys i przyjaciele - film animowany 17:35 Lilo i Stitch - serial animowany 18:00 Kim Kolwiek - serial animowany 18:21 Byle do przerwy - serial animowany 18:45 Klasyka Disneya - serial animowany 18:52 Klasyka Disneya - serial animowany 19:00 I wszystko jasne - film familijny 20:40 Nie ma to jak hotel - serial familijny 21:05 Cory w Białym Domu - serial komediowy 21:27 ¦wiat Raven - serial familijny 21:50 Klasyka Disneya - serial animowany VH1 Polska 06:00 VH1 Hits - hity dekady 08:00 Rock Your Baby - magazyn muzyczny dla dzieci 09:00 Smooth Wake up - pobudka z VH1 11:00 Jazda po klipach - komentowanie na ekranie 12:00 Rock Show - magazyn muzyki rockowej 12:30 Smells Like 90's - przeboje ery grunge'u 13:30 Aerobic - energetyczna muzyka 14:00 VH1 Music - największe przeboje ostatnich lat 15:00 VH1 Yesterday - największe przeboje ostatnich lat 16:00 Polonez - polskie hity 17:00 VH1 Music - największe przeboje ostatnich lat 18:00 VH1 Legends - największe przeboje ostatnich lat 19:00 New Look - magazyn o modzie 19:30 VH1 Cafe - magazyn muzyczno-kulturalny 20:00 MTV Vaults Justin Timberlake - reportaż o wokali¶cie 20:30 45th... With Amy Winehouse - koncert 21:00 Pamiętnik: Moby - za kulisami życia gwiazd 21:30 Pamiętnik: Black Eyed Peas - za kulisami życia gwiazd 22:00 Barkerowie - reality show Travisa Barkera 22:30 The 70's House - podróż w lata 70. 23:00 MTV Unplugged: Elvis Costello - akustyczny koncert 00:00 VH1 Hits - hity dekady 04:00 Chillout - teledyski dla nocnych marków Zone Reality 06:00 Powiedz mi, kim jeste¶ - serial dokumentalny 06:50 Powiedz mi, kim jeste¶ - serial dokumentalny 07:40 Zwierzęce pogotowie - serial dokumentalny 08:05 Zwierzęce pogotowie - serial dokumentalny 08:30 Zwierzęce pogotowie - serial dokumentalny 08:55 Zwierzęce pogotowie - serial dokumentalny 09:25 Niesamowite narodziny - serial dokumentalny 10:15 Powiedz mi, kim jeste¶ - serial dokumentalny 11:05 Powiedz mi, kim jeste¶ - serial dokumentalny 11:55 Waga w dół - serial dokumentalny 12:20 Waga w dół - serial dokumentalny 12:45 Fałszywy szpieg - prawdziwe oszustwo - film dokumentalny 13:35 Diagnoza nieznana: Niebezpieczny kontakt - serial dokumentalny 14:25 Kryminali¶ci - serial dokumentalny 15:15 Diagnoza nieznana: Cicha ¶mierć - serial dokumentalny 16:10 Kryminali¶ci - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Medycyna s±dowa - serial dokumentalny 17:30 Zbrodnie w afekcie - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Medycyna s±dowa - serial dokumentalny 18:30 Zbrodnie w afekcie - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Na tropie zbrodni - serial dokumentalny 20:00 72 godziny - kroniki kryminalne - serial dokumentalny 20:30 Zbrodnie w afekcie - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Niebezpieczne ¶licznotki - serial dokumentalny 21:30 Niebezpieczne ¶licznotki - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Niebezpieczne ¶licznotki - serial dokumentalny 22:30 Niebezpieczne ¶licznotki - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Na tropie zbrodni - serial dokumentalny 00:00 72 godziny - kroniki kryminalne - serial dokumentalny 00:25 Niebezpieczne ¶licznotki - serial dokumentalny 00:50 Niebezpieczne ¶licznotki - serial dokumentalny 01:15 Nieugięte - serial dokumentalny 01:40 Niebezpieczne ¶licznotki - serial dokumentalny 02:05 Nieugięte - serial dokumentalny 02:30 Niebezpieczne ¶licznotki - serial dokumentalny 02:55 Medycyna s±dowa - serial dokumentalny 03:20 Zbrodnie w afekcie - serial dokumentalny 03:45 Medycyna s±dowa - serial dokumentalny 04:10 Zwierzęce pogotowie - serial dokumentalny 04:35 Zwierzęce pogotowie - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Zwierzęce pogotowie - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Zwierzęce pogotowie - serial dokumentalny Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC World z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci Fi z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Reality z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2007 roku